


Forbbiden Love-A Texas Chainsaw Massacre Fanfic

by ProtoCorps_099



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, Murder, Mutilation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoCorps_099/pseuds/ProtoCorps_099
Summary: After discovering her boyfriend, Jory was having an affair with her childhood friend Melissa, our main character, Zoe, decided to leave the big city to stay a while at her parent's place, who happened to live in the off-grid area of Texas. Little does she know, this getaway will change her life forever.
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Forbbiden Love-A Texas Chainsaw Massacre Fanfic

_**"I can't belive he did this to me. And with my best friend too."** _

These were the only words going though my mind. The moment where I walked in replayed over and over again.   



End file.
